The Heart Seemed To Do It Somehow
by zfrine
Summary: Sakuraba merenungkan tentang Shin dan dirinya, dan bocah eyeshield 21 itu... My first fic, crack. Shounenai?


**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yusuke, The Heart Seemed to Do It Somehow © A & T

**Warning : **BL a.k.a shounen-ai, OOC

- Sakuraba's POV -

Aku mendudukkan diriku pada bangku cadangan dan meluruskan kedua kakiku. Latihan pass-catch sore itu benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Kualihkan perhatianku pada lapangan, di mana beberapa rekan satu tim-ku masih semangat berlatih. Dia ada di antara mereka...

Shin Seijuro.

Ya, seperti tidak pernah merasa lelah, line andalan tim kami itu terus memacu dirinya. Lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah puas dengan kemampuannya.

"Sakuraba-kun, ini."

Aku mendongak, mendapati manajer tim kami yang berbadan mungil itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arahku. Sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih kuambil botol itu darinya, kubuka tutupnya dan meminum isinya sebagian.

Lega sekali rasanya kerongkonganku..

"Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya Shin terlalu memaksakan diri, ne?" Wakana duduk di sampingku. Pandangannya juga tertuju ke arah lapangan, sementara tangannya memainkan handuk putih.

Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu.

"Entahlah," Aku merebut handuk itu dari tangannya dan mulai menyeka keringat di dahi dan sekitar leherku.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak akan peduli meskipun ia memaksakan diri sampai tidak bisa bergerak karena sekujur badannya sakit dan kelelahan. Aku tidak peduli dengannya.

"Karena si Eyeshield 21 itu mungkin, ya?"

Karena dia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Tidak pernah sekalipun, bahkan meski hanya melirik dari ekor matanya. Karena dia tidak pernah menganggap aku ini ada. Meskipun kenyataannya aku tak pernah jauh darinya. Tak pernah sekalipun...

"Shin itu-"

"Argh, sudahlah!" Wakana belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah kupotong duluan dengan tegas. Aku meletakkan begitu saja handuk tadi di bangku dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, menuju ke ruang ganti yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh. Meninggalkan Wakana yang terpaku menatapku.

_Even though I tell it not to go, even though I tell it to stop..._

_my heart keeps going towards you_

Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini. Kenapa aku malah tidak senang melihat rekanku berlatih dengan keras untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya? Bukankah apa yang ia lakukan itu nantinya dapat membawa dampak baik bagi Oujo White Knights?

'Karena alasan utamanya adalah orang itu!' batinku berteriak.

Dengan kesal kulayangkan kepalan tanganku pada dinding ruang ganti yang keras dan solid. Beberapa kali, hingga perih mulai menjalari syaraf-syaraf otakku, hingga tanganku terasa lengket. Dan ketika kuperhatikan tanganku, darah segar mulai mengaliri punggung tanganku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku, atau lebih tepatnya membenturkan kepalaku pada dinding itu. Tangan kananku masih terkepal, masih melakukan gerakan memukul dindingnya perlahan. Sekarang aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit akibat perbuatan bodohku tadi.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Hhh...kenapa aku merasa begini?

Pintu di sebelah sana terbuka perlahan, tapi aku tetap dalam posisiku. Sebab aku yakin itu bukan Shin. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan latihannya.

"Sakuraba?" suara yang terdengar begitu familiar.

Dengan sedikit enggan kutengokkan kepalaku. Di sana, partner latihan sekaligus kakak kelasku, Takami Ichiro, melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Aku hanya mendengus, kembali menyandarkan kepalaku. Lalu terdengar suara pintu ditutup perlahan. Takami berjalan ke arahku. Kenapa dia selalu muncul di saat begini?

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Quarterback yang lebih tinggi dariku itu meraih tangan kananku yang berdarah dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Aku baru ingat kalau dia pernah bilang ingin masuk kedokteran saat kuliah nanti. Bagus, dia pasti akan menceramahiku lagi.

Tak seperti dugaanku, tanpa banyak bicara Takami membawaku mencuci lukaku di wastafel. Aku berjengit menahan sakit, tidak menyangka lukaku akan diguyur begitu saja dengan air dingin yang keluar dari kran itu. Tapi ini semua memang salahku. Bodoh sekali aku ini.

Dengan hati-hati ia membubuhkan antiseptik pada lukaku, sesekali memperhatikan ekspresi wajahku yang tengah menahan sakit. Aku tahu seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya yang sedikit berpeluh itu. Mati-matian aku berusaha menahan agar tidak ada erangan manja yang meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Itu akan jadi sangat memalukan.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja. Tidak perlu melukai diri sendiri seperti ini." Takami membebat lukaku menggunakan perban putih bersih yang tersedia di dalam kotak P3K dengan rapi, tak lupa menyematkan savety pin di sana.

"Jadi, mau mengatakannya?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang dari tadi tertunduk, mengalihkan perhatianku dari ujung sepatu olahraga putih yang kupakai latihan dan menatap sepasang mata onyx yang memancarkan keramahan itu. Hingga akhirnya menggeleng perlahan.

Mana mungkin aku mengatakan pada Takami kalau aku kesal lantaran Shin sibuk berkonsentrasi dan berlatih keras untuk memastikan kemenangannya jika melawan Eyeshield 21 itu lagi kelak, dan tidak sedikitpun memperhatikan aku?

Takami tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuatku merasa seperti anak kecil yang habis menangis dan akhirnya ditepuk-tepuk pelan kepalanya. Karena dia memang melakukannya kemudian, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku pelan, dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi senyum itu.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil yang lemah dan cengeng saat ini...

_Really, my heart must have done something somehow_

_I must have become a fool that's blind from love_

Pertandingan antara tim kami melawan Spider Bando baru saja berakhir. Dengan kemenangan mutlak bagi Oujo White Knights. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan baru saja akan terukir di wajahku, karena kami menang juga berkat perjuanganku. Baru saja akan terukir, tapi tidak jadi. Tiba-tiba saja rasanya otot pipiku menolak untuk tertarik ke atas.

Dia sedang bertukar pandang dengan si bocah Eyeshield 21 itu, Kobayakawa Sena, yang duduk di bangku penonton depan. Bisa kulihat matanya yang berbinar itu seakan berkata, 'Lihatlah kemenanganku ini.'.

Hampir tidak percaya rasanya melihat bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu samar. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan olehnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesak. Bukan karena senang atas kemenangan kami, bukan juga karena mendengar seruan penonton yang memenuhi stadion. Tapi melihat kepada siapa senyum langka itu ditunjukkan. Dan menyadari bahwa hanya aku sendiri yang sempat menyaksikannya.

Aku membiarkan saja ponselku yang dari tadi bergetar di dalam tas olahraga yang tergeletak di sampingku. Tanpa perlu melihat pun aku sudah tahu kalau itu pasti Paman Ito, managerku. Dia memang sudah mengingatkanku tentang sesi pemotretan iklan soda yang dijadwalkan akan dilaksanakan sore ini, seusai pertandingaku melawan Spider Bando.

Aku sedang tidak ingin berpose di depan kamera dan memasang senyum palsu seolah-olah aku ini sedang gembira. Aku tahu betapa tidak profesionalnya aku ini sampai mencampuradukkan perasaan pribadi dan pekerjaan.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku kan tidak pernah setuju dengan semua rencananya padaku. Hanya menguntungkan Paman Ito dan Jerry Productions saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Tidak pernahkah mereka mempertimbangkan kepentinganku juga?

Memandang hujan yang masih menderas di hadapanku, aku menghela nafas panjang. Bagus sekali, hujan turun sederas ini saat perasaanku tidak karuan begini. Yeah, paling tidak Kami-sama tidak sedang mengejekku.

Semua orang sudah pergi, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tribun penonton yang tadi penuh sesak sekarang sudah kosong melompong. Shogun, Wakana, rekan setimku dan anak-anak Spider Bando juga sudah kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Tinggal aku sendirian, di tengah hujan sederas ini.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas panjang. Mengerling jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku, aku baru sadar kalau sudah 2 jam lebih aku di sini. Sementara hujan sepertinya belum mau mereda, seperti menahanku agar tetap tinggal. Langit di ufuk barat mulai berwarna oranye keemasan, menandakan hari telah petang. Dan aku masih enggan beranjak dari tempatku duduk.

Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari apa ini, yang selalu membuatku kesal dan bertingkah bodoh tiap kali mengingat Shin dan obsesinya terhadap Kobayakawa Sena. Tadinya aku memungkirinya, tidak mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi padaku. Tidak mungkin.

Hal bodoh semacam ini tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Tidak terhadap Shin. Tidak.

Tapi sekeras apapun usahaku untuk menolaknya; dengan selalu berpikiran kalau aku hanya iri saja melihat Shin yang semakin tangguh itu, tidak ada yang dapat membalikkan keadaan. Malah aku merasa semakin kacau saja. Aku tidak mengerti...

Dan kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

Bel yang menandai berakhirnya sekolah hari ini berbunyi nyaring. Dengan enggan kubereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisku. Sebentar kutoleh Shin yang duduk di seberangku. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah berdiri dengan tas selempang tersampir di bahunya yang lebar.

Kenapa terburu-buru? Apa dia ada latihan sendiri hari ini?

Ah, apa yang sudah mengganggu kepalaku hari ini? Tentu saja Shin selalu berlatih tiap hari, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Obsesi yang terlampau berlebihan.

"Tsk-" aku berdecak dan memukul kepalaku pelan.

Pada akhirnya setiap kali melihat Shin, aku juga teringat pada bocah itu. Dia kan target utama pencapaian Shin, kiblat yang selalu ia tuju, arah yang ditunjukkan oleh kompas hidupnya.

Sementara aku tak lebih dari batu kerikil di sepanjang langkahnya. Yang keberadaannya malah dapat mengganggunya saja..

Shin melangkah dengan tenangnya melewatiku. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku. Dan memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan langkahnya? Tidak ada.

_Even if I hold out my hands, no matter how much I call out,_

_you're always far from me..._

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Bukan maksudku untuk menjadi stalker, sih. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan apa yang ia lakukan sepulang sekolah, saat tidak ada latihan amefuto rutin kami.

Aku menurunkan beanie putih yang menutupi kepalaku hingga sampai ke alis, merasa tatapan beberapa wanita di sekelilingku mulai membahayakan. Jangan sampai mereka mengenaliku, atau habislah aku.

Shin berjalan sekitar 30 meter di depanku. Sengaja aku menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar agar dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Karena terkadang dia punya sense yang begitu tajam.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya aku mengikuti Shin. Tapi aku masih saja tidak punya ide akan pergi ke mana line bernomor Jersey 40 itu. Rasa bosan mulai menghinggapiku. Ini bahkan sudah jauh dari rumahnya Shin, sebenarnya mau ke mana dia?

Tepat ketika aku menengadahkan kepala, setitik air jatuh dari langit mengenai hidungku.

Hujan?

Awalnya hanya gerimis kecil-kecilan, tapi lama-kelamaan mulai deras. Dan kemudian aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah kehilangan Shin. Dia tidak nampak di manapun dalam jangkauan penglihatanku. "Sial! Ke mana perginya orang itu?" rutukku kesal.

Aku berteduh di depan sebuah toko dango tua. Bau dango yang bersliweran di depan hidungku mau tak mau mengundang rasa lapar juga. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku bahkan tidak sempat makan siang. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, mengesampingkan sebentar kekesalanku karena gagal mengikuti Shin.

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang pramusaji membungkukkan badannya dan menyambutku ramah. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku –saat mau masuk tadi aku sempat melepas beanie yang menutupi kepalaku-.

"Eh? Anda itu kan-"

"Sstt.." Aku segera menempelkan jari telunjukku pada bibir, memberi isyarat pada wanita muda itu untuk diam. Mengingat di dalam toko itu cukup banyak pengunjungnya, dan aku datang untuk makan, bukan mengadakan jumpa fans.

Pramusaji itu sepertinya mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan kedua tangannya membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Seakan-akan takut mulutnya itu akan mengkhianatinya dan meneriakkan ke seisi toko kalau ada aku, Sakuraba Haruto, di dalam sini. Bagus sekali.

Setusuk kue dango ada dalam genggamanku, tusuk terakhir. Beberapa tusuk kosong tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas piring kecil di depanku. Mulutku masih sibuk mengunyah bulatan kenyal itu. Toko kue dango tua sepertinya selalu punya resep rahasia yang diturunkan turun temurun ke setiap generasi yang membuat kuenya terasa lebih enak dari yang lain.

Mataku memandang ke luar jendela. Hujannya belum berhenti juga. Sambil menopang dagu, aku menggigit bulatan terakhir. Sekarang rasanya perutku sudah kekenyangan. Dan aku tidak tahu ke mana perginya Shin. Menyebalkan sekali!

Di antara kegiatan menggerutuku itu, sepintas terlihat olehku sosok Shin di antara lalu lalang orang berpayung. Benarkah itu dia?

Merogoh saku celanaku, aku menarik keluar beberapa lembar uang kertas dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Kemudian kusambar tasku dan berlarilah aku ke luar toko dango. Samar-samar kudengar seorang pramusaji memanggilku.

Sudahlah, aku yakin uang yang kutinggalkan lebih dari cukup.

"Ke mana perginya dia?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Cukup sulit juga mencari orang di tengah hujan begini. Lebih dari itu, setiap orang tertutup oleh payung yang mereka bawa.

"Argh!" Aku menggeram kesal. Tidak boleh kehilangan jejaknya lagi!

Di saat itulah aku merasa keberuntungan masih ada di pihakku. Ya, aku melihat seorang pemuda berseragam putih-putih, seragam sekolahku. Lagipula postur tubuhnya yang kekar dan cara berjalannya yang tegap dan kaku menunjukkannya. Pasti Shin!

Berlari, aku berlari menerobos hujan dan lalu lalang manusia di sekitarku. Tidak peduli hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya membasahi seragamku, aku terus berlari mengejarnya. Seperti lariku saat berusaha menangkap bola di lapangan hijau berumput dalam pertandingan. Lariku untuk menyongsong harapanku..

"Shi-"

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Seakan-akan sebuah jurang yang begitu lebar dan dalam terbentang di hadapanku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyeberanginya.

Atau aku akan terjatuh dan mati bila terus melangkah maju...

Tak jauh dariku, kira-kira hanya sepuluh meter di depan, adalah Shin. Ya, itu memang dia. Berlindung dari guyuran hujan di bawah naungan payung putih bening.

Bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Karena di sampingnya, tanpa ada ruang dan jarak yang membatasi, dengan lengan saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, adalah orang itu..

Sang Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena.

Aku tidak begitu peduli ketika beberapa orang sepertinya mulai mengenaliku dan mendekat ke arahku. Aku benar-benar berharap ada pengendara mabuk yang melintas saat itu juga dan dengan brutalnya menabrakku begitu saja.

Karena tiba-tiba sepasang mata coklat cerah ini tidak bersedia untuk tertutup. Dan tanpa hujan yang turun dengan derasnya itu, entah bagaimana wajahku saat itu...

_Because the place you're going towards is not me..._

_the lonely tears flow_

"ARGGHHH- KUSO!!" Aku melayangkan tinjuku pada cermin di dalam kamarku. Dan serpihan-serpihan kaca jatuh berdentuman dengan lantai, berserakan.

"Hh-hh-hhh..."

Beruntung ibuku sedang tidak ada di rumah hari ini. Atau beliau akan menangis melihatku..

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dengan gusar. Darah yang mengalir dari luka di tanganku menetes mengotori lantai di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui.

Biar saja, aku tidak peduli.

Di dekat tangga juga ada cermin dengan ukuran sedang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Ibu memasang benda itu di sana. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku akan berterima kasih pada beliau.

"Baka!!"

Rasanya amarahku tidak mereda malah semakin memuncak saja. Tapi tidak apa, masih ada banyak cermin di rumah ini untuk dihancurkan. Dan itu artinya, masih akan terus menetes darahku ini. Karena aku belum merasa puas. Aku belum selesai melampiaskan kekesalanku. Sementara rasa sakit di tanganku ini masih belum sebanding dengan sakitnya hatiku...

Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna...

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa kulakukan...

Aku menarik nafas berat, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dengan sedikit bergetar. Dengan kedua tanganku memeluk lutut, aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

Aku tidak peduli noda darah mengotori celana putih yang kukenakan. Aku juga tidak peduli tetesan merah pekat mengotori lantai keramik di sekelilingku. Aku lebih tidak peduli dengan waktu dan kehidupan yang terus berjalan.

Aku hanya ingin sendiri, aku ingin ketenangan, di tengah suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan gemerisik ranting-ranting pohon memukul-mukul daun jendela. Aku tidak peduli meski tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Perasaanku benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

Aku mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang sama setiap saat. Rasanya tidak ada yang sanggup menjawabnya. Tidak juga aku..

'Aku ini...hanya menghalangimu saja kan, Shin?' Aku tertawa getir, menertawakan diriku sendiri dan semua yang menimpaku.

Yeah, sekarang coba bayangkan seandainya aku tidak pernah ada. Apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang Shin Seijuro? Perubahan apa yang akan ada dalam hidupnya? Jawabannya mudah; tidak ada apa-apa, dan tidak akan terjadi apapun.

Karena aku ini hanya kerikil kecil di jalan yang ia lalui, jalan hidupnya. Yang ada dan tidaknya tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apapun. Jadi bukankah lebih baik tidak ada saja? Karena mungkin suatu saat nanti dapat menjadi batu sandungan, kan?

Atau lebih baik ada? Untuk disepak setiap saat, kapanpun dia merasa bosan dan kesal?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

'Tapi aku tidak mau berakhir seperti itu...'

Setidaknya, walaupun Cuma satu detik saja, walaupun setelah itu Kami-sama akan mengutukku selama-lamanya, biarkanlah aku merasa sedikit bahagia karenamu... Biarkanlah aku menerima senyuman langka itu...

Bahkan meski hanya sekali seumur hidupku...

Aku beranjak dari posisiku dan melangkah menaiki anak tangga ke kamarku. Kedua tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai sekeliling, memastikan aku tidak akan menabrak sesuatu. Karena aku terlalu tidak peduli untuk menyalakan lilin. Sementara kakiku terasa sakit setelah menginjak serpihan kaca.

Tadi pagi aku bangun dengan rasa nyeri di tanganku. Dan aku tidak begitu terkejut mendapati bed cover yang berdarah-darah. Apalagi ekspresi Ibu yang seperti mau menangis melihatku. Benar saja, cairan hangat langsung mengalir turun membasahi pipinya ketika beliau mulai mengobati lukaku.

Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak pula tersenyum menenangkan beliau. Aku hanya mengusap air mata itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Benar-benar bodoh aku ini..

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Shin.

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, tanpa disertai ekspresi khawatir atau atapun di wajahnya. Seolah-olah seperti tidak ikhlas mengatakannya.

'Memangnya kau tidak sadar?! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Shin! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!'

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lemah.

Cukup terkejut aku ketika Shin meraih tanganku dan memperhatikan perban yang membebatnya dengan seksama. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi hangat melihatnya mengernyitkan kening.

Kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Shin?

"Kalau tanganmu terluka begini, mana bisa menangkap bola dengan benar."

Aku menarik kembali tanganku dengan sedikit kasar. Shin hanya menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang dingin itu, sedikit terkejut dengan tindakanku barusan.

Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu kalau hanya amefuto dan amefuto saja yang ada di pikirannya. Bodoh sekali aku berharap dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini, Sakuraba. Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku kemarin?" tanya Shin dengan datarnya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. Shin tahu? Dia tahu kalau kemarin aku mengikutinya? Dan kemudian dia pasti akan menatapku seharian dengan matanya yang dingin itu. Dan aku akan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan tidak tenang.

Aku tidak peduli.

"Hanya ingin tahu kegiatanmu sepulang sekolah saja," balasku simple.

Kalau dia tahu aku mengikutinya kemarin, berarti juga ada kemungkinan ia tahu aku melihatnya bersama bocah Eyeshield 21 itu. dan kalau dia menyadari perubahan sikapku, mungkin dia juga akan menyadari hal apa yang sudah membuatku begini..

Dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku kira kau juga pasti akan merasa terganggu diikuti seperti itu," tandasnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataannya.

Yeah, siapapun juga pasti tidak akan senang kalau diikuti begitu. Apalagi sampai privasinya terusik. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku kan hanya penasaran saja dan ingin tahu apa yang biasa Shin lakukan kalau tidak ada latihan amefuto? Itu kan tidak bisa disamakan dengan stalking..

"He-he, maaf deh," Kupaksakan untuk nyengir seperti biasa, meskipun terasa kaku di lidahku. Jangan sampai Shin curiga padaku...

Dan akhirnya dia mengalihkan fokusnya dariku. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lega.

_I must have gone crazy over this hard love,_

_can't have you, can't forget you..._

"Sakuraba-kun, merasa tidak kalau Shin terlihat berbeda hari ini? Katakanlah dia terlihat seperti sedang-...senang?" Wakana menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di bangku cadangan, masih mengenakan seragamku. Pelatih Shouji hanya melirik tanganku yang diperban melalui ekor matanya tadi, dia bilang aku boleh tidak ikut latihan. Namun di telingaku pernyataannya terdengar seperti- 'Kau tidak usah ikut latihan!'

Dan aku pun duduk saja menonton mereka latihan. Menyebalkan.

"Tidak tahu." Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke belakang.

Wakana terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar responku. Biar saja, daripada nanti dia keranjingan mengobrol denganku dan akhirnya aku malah jadi menggosip bersamanya?

Dia menghela nafas pendek, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah dengusan, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Dan kenapa tanganmu itu? Bukankah sebelum pertandingan kemarin juga sempat terluka, kan?"

Benar, dan aku jadi seperti ini juga karena Shin.

Dia begitu kejamnya hingga aku merasakan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang timbul karena terlalu sangat ia membuatku merasa kehilangannya. Meskipun aku tahu kami tidak pernah jauh, aku tidak pernah jauh darinya.

Sakit yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri, menyadari tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, selain memandanginya dari jauh. Dan bila beruntung, melihatnya tersenyum.. meski bukan ditujukan kepadaku.

Aku tertawa perih, yang aku yakin benar-benar terdengar getir. Karena memang begitulah yang aku rasakan. Aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa senang. Entahlah, rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun..

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Dan aku lupa Wakana masih duduk di sampingku dengan segenap kesadarannya. Kenapa gadis begitu menyebalkan?

Sudah kuputuskan.

Akan kutanyakan padanya, mengapa dia terlihat senang hari ini. Meskipun sebenarnya aku yakin dia dia tidak akan jujur kepadaku. Toh aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jadi ketika latihan sore itu berakhir, yang perlu aku lakukan hanya menunggunya saja. Ruang ganti akan jadi tempat yang menarik untuk menunggu, mungkin aku perlu mengobrol dengan beberapa temanku selagi menanti Shin. Karena dia selalu jadi yang paling terakhir menyudahi latihannya.

"Woah, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati Sakuraba. Tanganmu itu penting sekali bagi tim kita!" Aku hanya nyengir seperti biasa mendengar pernyataan Ootawara. Agaknya dia tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya itu tidak menyenangkan di telingaku.

Seakan-akan yang mereka perlukan dalam tim amefuto kami hanya tanganku, bukan aku.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundakku, aku menoleh. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini? Menghancurkan cermin?" Senyum itu menghiasi wajahnya, seperti tidak ada senyum lain yang bisa ia tunjukkan padaku saja.

Cengiranku memudar. Ootawara memandang Takami dan aku bergantian, bingung.

"Bukankah kau bisa cerita?"

Terdiam, aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Pintu terbuka, kami menoleh secara serentak dan mendapati Shin melangkah masuk. Mukanya itu ditekuk seperti biasa. Dingin dan acuh sekali dia.

Ketika lewat di depanku, dia sempat melihat ke arahku. "Kau masih di sini?" tanyanya datar. Dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku yakin dia tidak mau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun berlalu.

Sudah sepuluh menit semenjak ruang ganti itu kosong. Teman-teman satu timku sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, hari memang sudah petang. Sementara itu aku masih di sini karena Shin belum keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Tapi aku bahkan tidak lagi mendengar suara air atau apa. Jangan-jangan dia tertidur di dalam kamar mandi?

Tidak mungkin.

Tepat ketika aku beranjak dari dudukku hendak menyusulnya, dia muncul, memakai kaos olahraga putih yang tadi dia pakai untuk latihan. Rambutnya terlihat masih basah, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihatku masih ada di sini. Bagus, sekarang aku sudah bisa mengejutkannya.

"Kau menungguku?"

Sekarang aku yang dibuat terkejut olehnya. Bukankah dia itu sangat tidak sensitif? Kenapa dia bisa langsung menebak kalau aku menunggunya? Dan apakah itu penting sekarang? Tidak.

"Un, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Shin." Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu lagi kepadanya. Dia tidak begitu mempedulikanku, malah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar ruang ganti.

Apa-apaan dia?

"Hei!" Jadi aku hanya membuntutinya, langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak menoleh ke arahku. Benar-benar mengacuhkanku.

"Shin!" Akhirnya aku berhasil meraih pundaknya, baru dia menoleh.

Menyebalkan sekali dia itu.

"Kau punya waktu sepuluh detik." ujarnya.

Aku menarik nafas. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainannya. Terserah Shin saja.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kobayakawa Sena?"

Aku terkejut juga karena bisa-bisanya aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu begitu saja. Sesaat kemudian aku mengutuki mulutku sendiri, mengutuki diriku yang labih sering bicara dulu baru berpikir. 'Ack, aku ini bodoh sekali!'

Dan jelas sekali dia terhentak dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

'Oh my...dia akan memukulku...'

"Apa maksudmu?!" Jarang sekali aku mendengar nada bicaranya seperti itu. Dia tersinggung.

Dan aku pun kehilangan kata-kata. "Err, aku hanya-.."

"Membuang-buang waktu." Dengan itu dia meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Meninggalkan aku sendiri yang termenung.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Sekarang dia pasti marah dan tidak ingin bicara denganku lagi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, ne? Setelah apa yang aku katakan?

Atau menyusulnya dan minta maaf? Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi kalau dia memukulku.

Atau- atau aku tetap meneruskannya? Tetap mengejar jawabannya?

Dan aku berlari, mengejarnya yang sudah agak jauh dariku. Sudah terlanjur basah, kenapa tidak mandi sekalian? Daripada masuk angin, kan? Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa merasa lega, atau bahkan merasa lebih sakit lagi. Kita lihat saja nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Aku harus mendapatkan jawaban dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Shin, tunggu!"

Dia tidak menghiraukanku, malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Di saat itu aku benar-benar merasa kalau dia sangat membenciku. Kalau dia tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku. Dan kini aku benar-benar menjadi sebuah batu sandungan baginya, atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu.

Tidak seharusnya aku mencampuri masalahnya dengan bocah Eyeshield 21 itu.

Tapi aku hanya penasaran, aku ingin mendapatkan kepastiannya. Agar aku dapat memutuskan apa aku akan tetap bertahan atau melangkah pergi dari hidupnya?

Ah, aku terlalu mendramatisir keadaan...

"Shin, tu-"

Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badan gusar. "Hentikan Sakuraba!"

Spontan aku berhenti berlari. Matanya yang dingin itu terlihat berkilat-kilat, dia marah. Aku menunggunya, tahu kalau dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harap itu jawaban pertanyaanku.

"Berhenti mengusikku dan kehidupan pribadiku! Sudah cukup semua ini, aku tidak ingin kau masuk terlalu jauh." Aku tersentak.

Itu jawaban yang aku butuhkan...dia bahkan memberikan saran yang bagus untukku. Agar aku jangan lagi mencampuri urusannya. Itu berarti aku harus pergi, ne? Atau-

"Sh-Shin?" Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Memangnya aku bisa melakukannya semudah itu?

_Just one thing...your heart, that one thing_

"Aku ingin menjalani hidupku dengan tenang, dengannya..."

Lirih sekali, seperti bisikan saja. Meskipun begitu aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, aneh.

Dan Shin kembali melangkah pergi menjauhiku.

Apa ini...kenapa jadinya begini?

Mestinya aku dapat menerimanya, karena memang itu yang aku harapkan untuk ia katakan. Tentu saja, Shin dan bocah Eyeshield 21 itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama hebat, cocok.

Tapi-...

"Shin." Dia menoleh. Entah kenapa tatapan matanya membuatku ragu.

Mungkin aku terlalu egois. Mungkin aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri... Kan seharusnya aku senang kalau sahabatku senang. Iya, kan?

"Shin...tak bisakah- kau..." Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, dan bisikanlah yang keluar dari mulutku. Bahkan lebih lirih dari pernyataan Shin tadi. Seperti ditujukan hanya kepada diriku sendiri, bukan kepada siapapun. Bahkan tidak kepada angin yang berhembus di antara kami.

Dia berlalu, meninggalkanku begitu saja.

_Can't you just share it with me?_

_Can't you love me?_


End file.
